The Life I Now Live
by daydreamhero
Summary: Fang is in love and so is Max but they are not in love with each other Miggy FangxOC
1. The Beginning

**Well enjoy the story Maximum ride does not belong to me**

**ENJOY : )**

**Fang,Iggy,Max,Hayley( Hail ): Age 16**

**Nudge,Ella: Age 13**

**Gazzy: Age 11**

**Angel: Age 8**

**Max POV**

Let me start from the begginning well last year around Iggy's 15th birthday we were at my mom's house and Ella was aloud to bring one friend and mom knew she was special just like us her name is Hayley or Hail for short she is the same age as me,Fang and has straight light brown hair with dark brown has according to Fang beautiful green eyes. Her wings are the same size as mine the top half are Pitch black but then it fades as it move towards the bottom Iggy's party we got to know her she was told that her mom was a single mom and that she was taken away from her because her mom was so young she couldn't provide for her so yeah and she actually was living with my mom but everytime we came to visit she would just fly away for awhile or hide somewhere in the house.

So now me and Iggy are dating after Fang and Lissa i could never forgive Fang for dating Lissa that that lead me right into Iggy's arms even though he can't see me I still love and Fang have been dating since 4 weeks after we met Hayley was definetly interested in Fang when they met and Fang was obviously interested in her though she is dating the ex-love of my life we are the best of friends she is like my twin sister.

**i have made others like this but tell what you think of this one : )**


	2. Dance Dance

**This is the SECOND CHAPTER hope you like it : )**

**HAYLEY POV**

"Hey Hail what are you up to" said Fang as he sunk into my room is was just sitting on my bed.

"Nothing much just looking fo stuff to do around in the area" I said staring at my laptop screen

"Hey look there's a Dance coming up soon we should all go, I'm gonna go and ask Max first though" I stood up from my laptop walked over to Fang kissed him on the cheek and ran out of my room to find Max.

"Hey Max look what I found on my laptop there's a dance on Friday we should all go,it will be so much fun and the kids keep on bothering you about doing something during the week" I said in a rush

"Okay we can go but you really need to stop hanging around Nudge your starting to turn into her twin or something like that, by the way if we're going that means we have to go shopping this afternoon if you wanna buy a dress"

" Sorry you can go break the news to the kids I'll go tell Fang and Iggy kay bye YAY" I was so excited

"Hey Fang guess what we are going to that dance I showed you"

"Yeah, what about it"

"Max said we can go and we're all going shopping this afternoon to buy dresses and stuff like that Max also said we need new clothes so we are also going shopping for them as well" I was just so excited i was jumping up and down while I was talking to Fang.

"Okay what time are we leaving to go to the mall and stuff"

"Dunno she didn't say maybe as soon as the kids calm down about going"

MEANWHILE

**MAX POV**

"Okay hey guys can you come here for a second I need to talk to you about something"

_we're coming just hold on for a second _ Angel whispered in my head then I heard a big rampage as all the kids came down stairs to find out the news _You haven't told yet have you Sweetie_ I whispered in my head _No Max I knew they would have to find out about it sooner or later._

"Okay are all calm"

"Yes Max" they all said in unison then came the moment of truth where I have to tell them what was going happen

"Okay well Hayley found us something to do, there is a dance coming up and we all have to go"

And that was when the rampage started yelling and squeling with excitment and me well I instanley got a massive headache

"Okay guys calm down we are going to go shopping for dresses and stuff like that and we need to get some more clothes so yeah now Angel sweetie can you go and get Hayley,Fang and Iggy for me and tell them that we are going to get going soon"

"sure thing Max"

"Hayley,Fang,Iggy get your sorry butts down here now" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Then all of the sudden 3 moopy teenagers come walking down the stairs

"Thanks Sweetie"

"Your Welcome Max"

"Okay we are offically about to leave in aprox.10mins so you better hurry up or else we are going to leave you guys here"

Then a big group of moans are heard

"Like I said you Better hurry up"

**Did you like it tell me sorry bout not updating in a while**


	3. SHOPPING PART 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride It belongs to James Patterson**

**HAYLEY POV**

Max is so mean me,Fang and Iggy are just out up stairs and then she gets Angel (more like devil) to get us down stairs to tell us the we wre leaving for the mall in 10 minutes and we had to be ready to go in 10 minutes.I was already ready I wasn't to sure about Iggy and Fang though they had just been lying around they're PJ' suprisingly they were ready to go before 10 minutes was up.

"Max we are all ready to go can we leave now" Nudge said lying on the couch in a moaning voice

"Yes motormouth we are about to leave soon just gotta wait for Gazzy to put his shoes on then we can go"

"Okay but I am not a motormouth well I can be but that doesn't mean you have to call me names you know that can really hurt a persons feelings-"

Nudge could go on for who knows how we left for the mall was only a 10-15 minute flight from the house so we didn't have a problem flying to and from the we arrived we split up into boys and girls Max went to the ATM to get some money for the boys so they could their clothes and told them if they need anymore money yell out in their minds for Angel and she will tell me where they were and she would grab some more money and give it to we set of in our groups we agreed youngest to oldest so first was first looked for a dress that she could wear to the dance.

"How long have we been looking for a dress for Angel" I whinned

"About 5 minutes and we have already been to 3 different shops and still haven't found a dress" Max said trying not to lose her temper

Then it must have been a miracle Angel finally found a dress that was perfect for her, it was a long white dress with light pink flowers scattered on it.

"Wow Angel that looks so pretty I'm gonna get one just like it and we can be like twins except yours can be white with pink flowers and mine can pink with white flowers won't that be awsome-"

"Okay Nudge go grab the dress and we will go pay for then go grab mine and Maxes dresses okay" I had to cut here off some how so that was my excuse.

"Okay" She skipped off and grabbed the dress, but before she gave it to Max so she could pay for it she whispered something to Angel I instanly knew Max wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"Okay lets go and pay for it and then we will go and get mine and Maxes dresses lets go"

Me and Max were dreading getting our dresses I was hoping it would be one of my favorite colors either Black,Gray,Blue or Red.

"Max I don't want to wear high heels can we try and covince them to let us wear our chucks"

"We can try I don't know if they'll let us though"

"Okay"

"Um, Angel and Nudge me and Max don't want to wear high heels 1) Because we can't walk in them and 2) We just don't like high heels so Please can we wear or Chucks instead Please" I was begging by the time I had finished i was about to get on my nee's

"Hmm since you're begging and said please twice yes you can wear chucks to the dance"

"YAY thank you so much Angel you are the best" I kissed her forehead twice and ran off and almost pushed Max to the ground but she stopped me before I did.

"Angel said we can wear our Chucks to the dance"

"Yes I hate wearing heels" max almost started doing her happy dance but then she relised that we were in public so she didn't

"Okay we'll just wear our Black Low Rise Chucks with our dresses"

"Okay no matter what color dress we get"

"Yep"

Then we walked into this store called Prom Girl that had just opened up it used to be just am online store but they needed more business so they opened a store down at the mall.

"Okay this is where we are gona get our dresses from" I said as I looked around the store

Max was looking for a Short Blue dress and well I was looking for a Short Gray or Black Max was looking around for a dress and found a Beautiful Blue Strapless dress she went to try it on so we all waited to see what she looked like and boy did she look BEAUTIFUL in it so she went and bought the dress now it was my turn I wasn't that excited but I was looking forward to the dance with I started to look around when I thought I had found the perfect dress Angel and Nudge came to me with a Beautiful Short Black dress as soon as I saw it i was in love with it and wanted to buy it, so i went and tried it on and it fit perfectly I went and gave it to Max and she went and payed for it.

"Okay now what do we do that we are done with all of our shopping" I said as I went and sat down on a bench outside the store.

"Well I guess we just wait until the boys are done with their shopping" Max said coming and sitting next to me on the bench

**Hi guys sorry for not updating ive been really busy and Maxes and Hayleys dresses will be on my profie.**


End file.
